Spectra
{Quote} "You should be ashamed at yourselves, thinking you could beat some like me, krakain, Darklord, and Gigan X, shame now got back to your little hole of yours and come back until your actually strong enough to kill us because this is pathetic!"~ //Code Name// Spectra Queen of the Spectral Realm {'' ''Real Name} Spectra //Age// 30,000yrs old //Gender// Female //Personality// Arrogant, kind and caring but also cold-hearted, motherly, bossy {Likes/Dislikes} Likes sleeping and being lazy Likes Sweets Likes fighting and sparing Dislikes cleaning up after the boys Dislikes people who think that they're perfect Dislikes other kitsunes who think they're really powerful than others﻿ {Weapons} Soul Reaver A blade made out of the souls of vengeance, this blade is spectra's primary weapon with this blade she's able to stand up to holy magic and demonic magic but for it to have this power it needs to feed off of souls of its victims or else it'll feed on the user's soul //Powers// Phantom physiology Users either are or can transform into a ghost, spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties Soul Manipulation User can manipulate soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, usually most obviously present in sentient being. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to soul Ghost Phase Like all ghost, she is able to phase through things but only in her ghost form only when needed Spectral Shooter She can releases an energy beam made out of souls from her hands or the soul reaver, she can also charge up and fire a more powerful version﻿ Wraith warp She's able to warp around to places for fast travel in a white and purple prismatic energy beast summoning When needed Spectra can use her powers to summon a beast to ally her in battle or to assist her in tough situations ﻿ Dimensional beast She summons a Black﻿ 9-tailed wolf at her side but is only used for dimensional travel through space Ghost beast She summons an 8-tailed female Fox beast needed to destroy spectral beast and reapers, but this is rarely used because she can take care of them herself ﻿ True Form Rarely ever used ever, When needed spectra can change into her true form and can turn into a 4-tailed masked horned beast which power is unknown {Theme} Poor unfortunate souls http://youtu.be/xuTgi7ofR0c //Bio// Spectra is the Queen of Spectral realm, the spectral realm is a place where souls go when they don't go to heaven nor hell. Spectra used to be Queen of the nova kingdom who was the powerful out of everyone in that kingdom and was the nicest person﻿. She protected it for 20,000yrs but lost her title as Queen when demon Tryant King named ﻿"Devilnite" who wanted to not only take over the kingdom but make its Queen his wife which was successful because her power was weak to his and excepted defeat. After becoming his bride, she was forced to have children with him and train the children to become really powerful warriors but once she gave birth to them she hid them away from them Atleast 4 of them. The one that was captured by him was "Virrax" he experimented with the child and killed Spectra before she could do anything to save the child. After being killed by Abraxus, Spectra ﻿found herself in the Ghost world aka The Spectral realm of her kingdom which was in ruins, she could not bare the screams of her child being experimented by Devilnite and wanted to vengeance, she used her powers to absorb the souls of innocent of her kingdom and created another world where souls of the dead who haven't crossed over to the other side come here to stay until she ﻿guides them to heaven and hell. Now with this power she was able to kill the Tyrant but was not able to save the child in time {Or so she thought} so now she lives in the spectral realm to watch over the poor souls of the innocent. //Home// Spectral Realm //Family// Virrax, Lamb, Nero {Aka Cryo and Steampunk} and Lyrics﻿ ALL ART BELONGS TO THEIR CREATOR Category:Profile OCs